Criança Novata
thumb|278px Sobre A Criança Novata é a protagonista da série de jogos South Park, iniciando suas aventuras em South Park and the Stick of Truth. A Criança Novata é só mais uma criança que veio a pacífica cidade montanhosa de South Park para poder relaxar e ter uma vida tranquila. Apesar dela não se lembrar de nada, ela é muito mais do que aparenta ser… Características Pessoais Nome: Varia; Chamado de Babaca ou Sir Babaca, também chamado de Dovahkiin Idade: Desconhecida, mas é uma criança Sexo: Masculino Classificações: Humano; Escolhido Obra: South Park Ficha de Combate Classe: Alta 3-D/3 Talentos: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Cura (Rank L a K), Absorção de Força Vital, Manipulação Elementar (Fogo, Gelo e Eletricidade), Manipulação Venenosa e Manipulação Sísmica, Indução de Efeito de Status (Envenenamento, Redução, Aumento, Cura, Ataques Mentais, Incapacitação), Neutralização, Invocação, habilidade em combate Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: Construção pequena (Antes de atingir seu ápice, a Criança Novata derrotou um feto senciente gigante do tamanho de uma sala; O Nagasaki é capaz de explodir pedras gigantes e blocos compactos de concreto, madeira, dentre outros materiais) Velocidade: Humana Atlética em movimento, Subsônica em combate e reação (Pode superar soldados e seres mutantes em movimento; É capaz de reagir ataques que são como borrões no ponto de vista de pessoas normais) Força: Humana Defesa: Construção pequena (Resiste a explosões e a golpes de seres desse tamanho) Vigor: Alto (Pode lutar por quantidades de tempo extensas) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano estendido fisicamente, vários metros via poderes e armas Inteligência: Normal. Excelentes capacidades de combate, mímica e aprendizado. Fraqueza(s): Fraquezas humanas normais a níveis reduzidos; Ele só pode invocar pessoas 1 uma vez por dia (Num total de 4 "vezes", considerando cada pessoa invocada como uma entidade igual) Esquipamentos/Armas Itens de Invocação: A Criança possui quatro itens usados para invocar ajudantes. Esses seres invocados instantaneamente acabam com qualquer batalha, vencendo-a instantaneamente, exceto contra chefes. *'Chicote de Couro Cru': Um chicote de couro negro; Ao estalá-lo, o Sr. Escravo corre até a batalha, e salta sobre o inimigo desejado, fazendo seu ânus engolir o inimigo, enquanto os outros fogem em medo. *'Rosário': Um belo rosário sagrado; Ao utilizá-lo, uma luz brilhante cai sobre a Criança, e Jesus cai dos céus, com um fuzil M4/A1 em mãos, e ele fuzila todos os inimigos, antes de colocar óculos escuros e voar até o céu. *'Pedaço de Cocô': Um pequeno pedaço de cocô; Quando usado, o Sr. Hankey aparece, e invoca um tsunami de cocô que carrega todos os inimigos para longe. *'Miniatura de Gongo': Um pequeno gongo de guerra oriental; Quando batido, o Sr. Kim aparece, em panóplia de guerra samurai e com uma katana em mãos. Após uma intricada dança de guerra, ele golpeia um dos inimigos com a espada, espantando todos os inimigos devido a sua bizarrice. Técnicas Especiais "Magia": A Criança Novata é mestra em mágica (Peidos), tendo aprendido inúmeros tipos de peidos com as mais diferentes utilidades em combate, embora todas geralmente envolvam o ato de "envenenar" o oponente ou incapacitá-lo brevemente. *'ataque Mágico': Certas armas podem ser acrescidas com o poder de um peido, aumentando consideravelmente seu poder, e em boa parte das vezes, incendiando suas armas. *'Dragonshout': A Criança Novata "inspira" com o ânus, antes de "expirar" com toda a força, liberando um peido extremamente forte que faz o inimigo vomitar continuamente, receber dano decente e incapacitá-lo. *'Cup-a-Spell': A Criança Novata peida na própria mão, e o joga contra o alvo. Ele faz o inimigo vomitar continuamente, e o enfurece, aumentando sua força mas forçando-o a atacar a Criança fisicamente. *'Sneaky Squeaker': Semelhante ao Cup-a-Spell, exceto que esse peido é completamente silencioso na hora que sai, e que ele é guiado "manualmente" pela Criança, para que possa "estourar" atrás de seus inimigos, ou na direção que desejar. Distrai inimigos, os fazem vomitar continuamente e ignora resistência/imunidade a esse tipo de efeito. *'Nagasaki': O último e mais poderoso peido aprendido pela Criança Perdida; Um peido extremamente poderoso e alto, forte como um terremoto. Ele causa BFR automático no inimigo desejado, o jogando muito longe, e caso o mesmo sobreviva/resista ao efeito, ele levará dano extremo e vomitará continuamente. Características: Poderes de natureza passiva, sem custo, que sempre estão ativos. *'Protect My Balls': Recebe dano vastamente diminuído quando está numa situação de vida crítica. *'Growing Boy': A vitalidade máxima da Criança aumenta em 20%. *'Let it Slide': Efeitos de status negativos duram menos que o normal. *'Necessary Roughness': Alvos incapacitados recebem dano maior do que o normal. *'Griefer': Causa dano acima do normal contra inimigos enfurecidos, e leva menos dano dos mesmos. *'All Outta Bubble Gum': Utilizar uma poção aumenta o ataque da Criança, além dos efeitos já regulares. *'Sucker Punch': O primeiro ataque da Criança causa dano anormalmente alto. *'Mauler': Os golpes mano-a-mano da Criança causam dano acima do normal. *'Marksman': Os ataques a distância da Criança causam dano acima do normal. *'Fight or Flight': Os ataques da Criança causam dano consideravelmente maior quando ela está gravemente ferida. *'Brain Food': Restaura um pouco dos pontos de poder da Criança ao utilizar um item curativo. *'Apprentice': Aumenta a quantidade máxima de pontos de poder da Criança. *'Pyromaniac': Causa dano maior a inimigos incendiados, e recebe menos dano dos mesmos. *'Bloodlust': Causa dano maior a inimigos que estão sangrando, e recebe menos dano dos mesmos. *'Dirty Fighting': Causa dano maior a inimigos que estão vomitando, e recebe menos dano dos mesmos. *'Second Wind': Poções de ressurreição usadas na própria Criança ou em seus companheiros restauram a pessoa curada a vitalidade total. *'Healing Wind': Todo o ataque mágico infligido pela arma da Criança restaura um pouco de sua vitalidade. *'Power Bottom': Todo o ataque mágico infligido pela arma da Criança restaura um pouco de seus pontos de poder. *'Counterfart': Contra-ataca golpes inimigos com um peido, requirindo "Mana"/gases mas dando mais dano do que um contra-ataque normal. *'Fart of War': Causa dano acima do normal caso um ataque mágico seja usado com suas armas. Poderes de Classe: A Criança Novata também possui várias "classes", essencialmente modos de combate diferenciados, cada um marcante por enfatizar um aspecto diferente das lutas. *'Guerreiro': O Guerreiro enfatiza o combate mano-a-mano e técnicas brutais ofensivas, mas também oferece uma boa capacidade defensiva e vitalícia. Embora não seja especializada como outras classes, é a que tem maior balanceio e que possui a maior defesa e vitalidade brutas. **'Assault and Battery': O Guerreiro avança, com um bastão de baseball em mãos, e espanca o oponente com o bastão até o mesmo quebrar. Esse ataque inflige mais dano em inimigos incapacitados, restaura uma pequena quantidade de vitalidade por golpe dado pelo bastão, e os ataques fazem o inimigo sangrar. **'Roshambo': Um chute na genital do oponente, que o incapacita. Esse chute ignora a durabilidade do inimigo, reduz sua defesa e fazem todos os inimigos presentes vomitarem continuamente. **'Bull Rush': Uma cabeçada que quebra armaduras e defesas, além de diminuir a defesa do oponente. O dano aumenta proporcionalmente á durabilidade do Guerreiro, faz o oponente sangrar e aumenta a velocidade do Guerreiro. **'Horn of Irritation': O Guerreiro toca uma corneta extremamente irritante, que remove os efeitos de status positivos e os poderes do oponente e os força a atacá-lo fisicamente. Também incapacita todos os oponentes, reduz a força e durabilidade deles e aumenta o ataque do Guerreiro e seus aliados. **'Ground Stomp': O Guerreiro pisa no chão com força, fazendo o solo tremer e causando dano extremo em todos. O dano aumenta proporcionalmente á durabilidade do Guerreiro, incapacita todos os inimigos e também reduz a força deles. *'Mago': O Mago é uma classe extremamente ofensiva, focada em causar altíssimas quantidades de dano em pouco tempo. Essa classe é a que causa maior dano dentre todas elas, embora tenha baixa resistência. **'Dragon Breath': O Mago acende um isqueiro e dispara um jato de um desodorante na chama, emitindo rápidas descargas de chama sobre o inimigo. Ela tem um bom alcance, aumenta o dano das habilidades seguintes, além de derreter as armaduras e barreiras do oponente. **'Dust of Dreams': Joga um pó hipnótico que faz o oponente dormir, e possivelmente ser incapacitado. Reduz a durabilidade do oponente e pode atingir até duas pessoas de uma só vez. **'Lightning Volt': Dispara um raio de eletricidade que destrói armaduras e barreiras, além de causar dano sobre uma boa área. O raio pode saltar de uma pessoa para outra, além de criar um escudo de eletricidade ao redor do Mago, eletrificando todos que tocarem-no. **'Funnel of Frost': Emite um cone de gelo e neve, que anula efeitos de status positivos e reduz a velocidade dos oponentes. Diminui a eficácia dos ataques inimigos, reduz a defesa deles, além de causar um dano maior proporcional a quantidade de efeitos de status positivos removidos dele. **'Pyre Ball': Dispara uma gigantesca bola de fogo sobre o oponente, causando dano extremo. Incendeia os oponentes, diminui a força dos ataques e poderes do oponente, e ignora a durabilidade do oponente. *'Ladrão': O Ladrão é uma classe ágil, focada em uma situação de "suporte", eliminando alvos de alta prioridade, causando e anulando efeitos de status, além de roubar os oponentes. Porém, ela não tem o poder físico do Guerreiro, o poder ofensivo do Mago ou a especialidade do Judeu, então deve-se ter cuidado ao usar o Ladrão. **'Backstab': O Ladrão se esgueira até ficar por detrás do último inimigo, e o esfaqueia nas costas, o fazendo sangrar. Aumenta o dano quanto mais ele estiver sangrando, e também aumenta o dano causado a oponentes cuja velocidade está diminuída e/ou estão incapacitados. **'Mug': O Ladrão rapidamente golpeia o inimigo e o rouba, o incapacitando brevemente. Capaz de "roubar" um efeito de status positivo, e também recupera vitalidade caso roube com sucesso. **'Execute': Uma série de golpes precisos e brutais, que destroem as armaduras e barreiras do inimigo, além de reduzir seu ataque. Dá dano extra contra oponentes incapacitados. **'Stink Bombs': O Ladrão joga várias bombas de fedor no oponente, que removem efeitos de status positivos e fazem os inimigos vomitarem continuamente. Eles se enfurecem com isso, e avançam para o Ladrão, com força aumentada, mas perdendo toda a capacidade de utilizar poderes. **'Death by Thousand Blades': O Ladrão golpeia todos os inimigos com uma série de ataques que fazem os oponentes sangrarem. Reduz o ataque dos oponentes e faz o Ladrão recuperar uma pequena quantidade de vitalidade proporcional a quantidade de golpes dados. *'Judeu': Uma classe bastante única, sendo semelhante a uma mistura de paladino e monge. O Judeu é um guerreiro equilibrado, embora tenha tendências ofensivas, com o bônus único de se tornar mais poderoso quanto mais perto estiver de morrer. **'Sling of David': O Judeu coloca uma pequena pedra numa meia e a gira antes de jogá-la no inimigo, ricocheteando no mesmo para bater em outro. Também enfurece os inimigos, aumentando a sua força mas também os forçando a atacar o Judeu fisicamente, e o seu dano aumenta conforme a vitalidade do Judeu diminui. **'Jew-Jitsu': Uma sequência de golpes de uma arte marcial oculta, ensinada somente a judeus. Incapacita o inimigo. O dano aumenta quanto menor estiver a vitalidade do Judeu, além de criar um campo de força fraco para proteger o Judeu do próximo ataque. **'Circumscythe': O Judeu ergue um estilete afiado, e tenta realizar uma (ineficaz e sangrenta) circuncisão no inimigo, destruindo armadura e barreiras do inimigo e o fazendo sangrar, além de fazer todos os presentes vomitarem continuamente e reduzir a durabilidade de todos. **'Whirling Doom': O Judeu gira um dreidel (Uma espécie de "pião" judeu) incrivelmente rápido antes de atropelar os inimigos, anulando seus efeitos de status positivos. Ricocheteia nos inimigos e os incendeia, além de remover efeitos de status negativos no Judeu. **'Plagues of Egypt': O Judeu ergue um cajado e evoca as Pragas do Egito, podendo convocar uma chuva de fogo que incendeiam os inimigos, uma infestação de gafanhotos que fazem os inimigos sangrarem ou uma onda de veneno acompanhada por um crânio de puro gás venenoso, envenenando todos os oponentes. Aumentam o poder de ataque e o poder das habilidades do Judeu e dos seus aliados. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Classe D/2 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:South Park Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Criomantes Categoria:Eletrocinetas Categoria:Usuários de Armas Brancas Categoria:Arqueiros Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Lanceiros Categoria:Toxomantes Categoria:Curadores Categoria:Invocadores Categoria:Formato antigo Categoria:Magos